Beyond the Grave
by stuckinabottle
Summary: One Union, One Confederate. A forbidden relationship between two conflicting social classes and the natural law of the time. Will their love take them further than death? Or will it end prematurely? BL SasukeXNaruto


Beyond the Grave

Beyond the Grave

Summary: One Union, One Confederate. A forbidden relationship between two conflicting social classes and the same gender. Will their love take them further than death? Or will it end prematurely?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own the Twin Sycamore House. The story is based off of a ghost tale told in Gettysburg, by a man, my tour guide called Bill.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter One: Fated Meeting

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Sasuke, is that you?" a man in a navy Union uniform called. A matching navy cap fitted over his blonde hair. Worry lines were etched into his tan forehead along with beads of sweat that seemed to be constantly dripping. The man's eyes were full of fear and confusion but an ordinary person wouldn't be able to tell. For this man was no ordinary man.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Always callin' fer Sasuke. Who's this Sasuke feller anyways? I'm startin' to git jealous now. We wouldn't want that now would we?" asked a man wearing a matching uniform. Unlike the blonde his navy cap was not visible and he had pleasant and more personable air about him.

"No we wouldn't, sir," Naruto straightened up and saluted the man. The other man smiled drunkenly at him. Naruto continued to stand at attention waiting for the man to release him. Slow minutes passed and the blonde thought it would never end.

"At ease m' boy! I wer just gonna ask ye if ye wanted to take a drink with me fellow comrades!" the man said at last. Naruto relaxed but his eyes were still full of emotion. The other man put his arm around the blonde and gaily swung Naruto around to face the camp. They had been camping here for the past two days. Much to Naruto's dismay war was not what he expected. He constantly thought there would be many battles and not enough time to relax. It was just the opposite.

It wasn't that Naruto enjoy inflicting pain on others. He was far from being sadist. The blonde man had been suffering from an extreme case of boredom, along with the fact that he had a bad case of what is now known as ADHD. But in the 1860's people just assumed he was stupid. It wasn't actually a great assumption.

"Oh. Thank you, sir. But I don't drink. I'd like some time to myself, right now, sir, if that's fine with you," Naruto sighed. The man stared at him quizzically. Most people of Naruto's age, 20, didn't speak with such eloquence. In fact most people in America didn't seem to speak like Naruto. The blonde had actually emigrated from Germany to live with his aunt and uncle who resided in the states.

After living and working on their farm for four years Naruto enlisted in the militia in 1861 at the start of the Civil War. Naruto had never particularly enjoyed fighting or violence, but he was willing to fight and even die for his beliefs. He had always believed in freedom. Persecution and prejudices had taught and shaped him into the man he was today.

"Ar' ye sure 'bout that?" the man asked again. Naruto smiled at him and shook his head. The man shrugged. He didn't understand how this fine lad wouldn't have a drink with him and his buddies. Ah well. It didn't matter. He staggered back towards the camp and Naruto watched him fade into the blackness of the horizon. He wiped the sweat off his brow again and turned to face away from the camp.

Ahead of him lay a dark and presumably intimidating forest. During the day it appeared as a small and friendly wood, but night seemed to change Naruto's perspective. He had always been slightly afraid of the dark. But this was a fear he had to face. Looking around nervously he took his first step into the forest. After walking a short while Naruto looked back at camp.

From within this thick forest the camp looked like small orange dot. A stiff wind blew through Naruto and he shivered. He felt as if someone was watching him. He shook the feeling and continued his trek through the forest. He grumbled colorful words under his breath as he felt several branches catch on his face and clothing. Though he wanted what he was looking for so badly he often wished there was an easier way to get it. He knew what the solution was and it was seemingly impossible. It could never ever happen.

After he had paused to think he continued his trek through the apparently treacherous forest. He kept a hand up to block the branches from whipping into his face. This was a much better plan. He was at ready for anything. After all he was a Union soldier.

_Snap._

A sickening noise caused the blonde whip his head around. He quickly dropped low to the ground and cautiously checked his surroundings. Seeing and sensing no movement he brushed the feeling off and contemplated it to be a snapped branch. He resumed his original intention and persisted to trudge deeper into the forest.

After a short while he came to a small clearing. Here the moonlight shined through the trees and lit up his face. He sat on a tree root and leaned against a large oak tree. He looked up at the twinkling sky and once again was enthralled at their beauty as well as loving the moon's face and light it radiated down to earth. If Naruto could die he would die now looking up at the skies in true bliss.

He let out a sigh as he stretched out along the forest floor not caring if pebbles and twigs stuck into his back. He loved just drinking in the sight. He felt himself drifting off to sleep when a hand too smooth to be a soldier's, covered his mouth. Naruto immediately snapped into action and began to scream only to have his cries muffled.

"Quit screaming so loud, people will hear," a deep but velvet voice ordered into Naruto's ears. Shivers traveled down Naruto's spine. Who was this person? Was he the person who had been following him? Finally he came to a decision he bit the man's hand, hard.

"You bastard! What the hell do you want!" he yelled just as he finished; a rougher harsher one replaced the original hand. Presumably it was a glove or some nature. Naruto attempted to bite through the glove but was greeted by revolting taste. A mix between gunpowder and chewing tobacco. He withdrew his mouth waited for his captor to take action.

"OW! That actually hurt dobe! Don't you know it's me," the captor exclaimed. The blonde man nodded and his captor released. Naruto turned around and saw a man wearing a gray Confederate uniform. He had raven hair and deep onyx eyes that were glittering in the moonlight. Naruto felt himself being sucked into the other man's eyes. He melted to his knees and hugged the man at his waist.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!" he mumbled into Sasuke hipbone. Sasuke nodded turning his head away. Although the blonde was fabulous he did some pretty stupid things and Sasuke was beginning to have a little problem. Make that a larger problem.

"Naruto, get off me!" Sasuke said unceremoniously dumping the dobe off him and on the ground. Naruto frowned but leaped to his feet pulling Sasuke into another bone crushing hug. He nuzzled in Sasuke's neck, for the man was a head taller than he was. Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around the other, returning the favor.

"I missed you a lot!" Naruto whispered in his ear. Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto's jaw line. He placed small and caring butterfly kisses down Naruto jaw line that caused Naruto's insides to erupt. Sasuke lifted the blonde man's chin and kissed him full on the lips. The blonde felt his legs wobble almost collapsing from the sheer intensity and passion that his lover poured into the kiss. Just when he thought he was going to fall Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him in tightly lifting his feet off the ground for better closure.

Sasuke's tongue asked, no demanded, for entrance that was granted without question. His tongue greedily explored his lover's mouth wanting more than anyone could ever provide. Naruto immediately reacted doing the same as the taller man, but lost the battle of dominance.

Suddenly, without warning, Sasuke pulled away. He held Naruto's head to his chest and alertly glanced around. They were in a secluded area but there was still a slight chance someone could've followed them. Naruto breathed in Sasuke and immediately relaxed, but it didn't take away from the fact that he was a little agitated that his kissing time got interrupted.

"Sasuke, did I do something wrong? What is it?" Naruto asked worriedly. Sasuke put a finger to the blonde's pink lips to silence him. Naruto groaned and listened to the steady beat of Sasuke's heartbeat next to his jumpy one. He breathed in Sasuke's unique smell of peppermint and vanilla beans letting it wash over his senses and devour his mind.

Sasuke pet Naruto's golden hair inhaling the intense smell of golden honey and a tinge of sun kissed flowers. He looked through the bushes and decided he saw nothing. He then returned to the whim of his lover.

"Sorry. I just though I saw something…. I'm not sure. Why don't we save it for another night? I have a plan. I know a place. My old relatives used to live there. We can definitely meet there. It's called the Twin Sycamore House. You'll recognize it. It's white and has a brick foundation. Don't worry. Naruto I love you, I hope you know that. I'll see you when you get there," Sasuke cradled the head of his blonde drawing in the last smells of his lover. He planted a warm kiss on the top of Naruto's head and they slowly retreated.

Naruto watched silently as Sasuke withdrew from the forest stealthily. He sighed. This secret business of the two of them was tearing him apart. What would become of him if Sasuke ever was injured? What if one of them died? Naruto couldn't bear living without his secret lover. It worried him sick at times…if Sasuke were to die Naruto would have no one left.

"We must part now. We shall soon meet again," Sasuke sighed running his hands through Naruto's blonde hair one more time. He gave the blonde a chaste kiss and slinked away into the darkness. Naruto felt his forehead. It was hot. He breathed in deeply and his lungs fill with cool air. His attempts to slow down his heartbeat failed. Sasuke had always got him excited now was no different.

Naruto began his trek back to the camp. He wasn't sure what drew him to having a relationship with Sasuke. Was it Sasuke himself? Or was it Naruto's need to find love? Naruto very well knew what he was doing was against the so-called "natural law" and would call for treason probably to the Union army. He shook his head in an attempt to shake these terrible thoughts off.

Little did Naruto know that these worries would be the least of his problems…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Faggots…" a gruff voice emanated through the forest. The shadowy figure that belonged to the voice turned away and walked back to the Confederate side of the forest. He had been watching them the whole time. He was good at that sort of stuff. Spying.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Notes:

I hope you enjoyed this!

And this is going to evolve into a more in depth story! Don't worry! And the Twin Sycamore House is a real house in Gettysburg. Cool neh?

Anyways I really hope you like this. I've been re-editing this chapter for ages! Last year I went on a Ghost tour there. The thing is…I didn't get around to writing it until now!


End file.
